Take Me For You
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Chapter tiga (The End): Menma muncul. Terbukti siapa orang tua kandung sebenarnya Karin dan Ino. /"Sebelum itu, nenek perkenalkan pamanmu sekaligus ayahmu sebenarnya padamu Karin, Uzumaki Menma."/ "Apa?"/ "Bolehkah aku tidur dengan ayah Menma?"/"Boleh saja."/ Three-shot. AU. #76
1. Ingin punya seorang ibu idaman

Musim panas ini sangat menyengat dipandang. Langit-langit biru menghiasi kehidupan panas. Di kota penuh hirur pikuk, dan betul-betul sangat berisik, beda sekali dengan rumah mungil di sana. Tidak besar juga tidak kecil.

Halamannya juga tidak luas, hanya ditanami rumput kecil. Rumah mereka terlihat sama di mata, tetapi sakit jika dipandangi terus. Sejujurnya semua bangunan yang ada selalu sama, tetapi arsitektur betul-betul beda di luar maupun di dalam.

Sekarang pandangan kita terarahkan ke rumah perkarangan tidak luar, terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan rumahnya bertingkat dua. Di dalam rumah tersebut dihuni oleh tiga anggota keluarga, sebenarnya ada empat, tetapi satunya sedang berada di luar kota.

Di dalam rumah tersebut memang dihuni keluarga kecil, yaitu tiga. Siapa saja mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

Saat dibuka pintu utama yang kecil, keluarlah anak-anak kecil berambut _blonde _pendek dan anak kecil berambut merah pendek. Dua-duanya perempuan kecil yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu Sekolah Dasar (SD).

Yang terakhir keluar adalah pria berambut kuning emas jabrik secerah sinar matahari. Awas silau! Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, pria ini berjalan-jalan demi mengantar anak-anak perempuannya ke Sekolah Dasar yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga harmonis dan ingin sekali membutuhkan ibu. Ada-ada saja, deh.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Take Me With You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo, konyol, aneh, deskripsi seadanya tidak berbelit-belit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, Ino, Karin! Nanti kalian terlambat!" teriak pria bertinggi besar memanggil kedua anaknya yang sedari tadi membatu di tempat. Bingung pada tingkah mereka, pria yang dinamai Uzumaki Naruto menghampiri dan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa belum beranjak dari tempat ini?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada anak-anaknya yang mulai diam membisu seperti hantu siap melahap siapa saja.

Demi mendahului sang kakak di dekatnya, gadis berambut pendek _blonde_ menengok ke ayahnya, manyun. "Aku tidak mau sekolah sebelum ayah cari ibu baru."

"Aku juga," sahut gadis bernama Karin mengangkat tangan ke atas. Naruto mengernyit pada ulah anak-anaknya yang meminta ibu baru. Mencari di mana sang ibu baru?

"Hei, hei... biarpun ayah duda dan ditinggalkan pergi oleh ibu tidak bertanggung jawab, ayah masih bisa menghidupi kalian berdua, kok." Naruto tidak mau kalah pada permintaan kedua anaknya yang mulai aneh-aneh.

"Mana ada seorang ayah yang tidak bisa masak, kecuali masak mie dan masak air!" semprot Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Memalingkan muka. Ugh! Naruto memang tidak bisa masak, jika dia masak palingan Cuma masak mie dan air.

"Dan juga, tidak bisa membuat kami senang!" teriak Karin juga seraya memalingkan muka, mengerucutkan bibir ke depan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tidak senang, hm?" Tangan Naruto menggamit lengan mereka agar mereka bersedia menatapnya. "Ayah sudah merapikan baju kalian, membersihkan rumah, memandikan kalian, menidurkan kalian dan lain-lain. Lalu, apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Tidak ada," sahut mereka menggeleng bersamaan. Naruto lega karena mereka bisa mengerti. Tetapi, mereka masih berucap lagi, "tapi, sudah menyuruh nenek pergi merantai ke kota demi cari kakek baru. Padahal kami mau nenek bersama kami sampai dewasa."

Naruto lupa dengan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Sama seperti dirinya, suaminya juga tidak bertanggung jawab. Melarikan diri begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan satu sepersen pun. Kushina meminta dicarikan suami, tetapi Naruto terlalu sibuk, akhirnya Naruto tidak sengaja menyuruh Kushina pergi sendiri. Hadeh... anak dan ibu sama saja.

"Mulai sekarang, detik ini!" sok mereka bertingkah dewasa melebihi Naruto. "Kami tidak mau sekolah! Titik!"

Ino dan Karin balik badan, berjalan menuju arah sekolah. Eh? Arah sekolah? Bukannya mereka tidak mau sekolah? Naruto heran pada tingkah anak-anaknya. Sebelum bertanya, mereka sudah berbicara duluan.

"Kami mau ke sekolah untuk minta izin selama seminggu." Itulah jawaban yang bikin Naruto kaget setengah mati. Mana ada yang mau minta mogok sekolah, meminta izin ke gurunya? Ini kejadian langka daripada kena imbas dapat nilai anjlok.

Inilah keluarga Uzumaki yang unik berlebih. Setiap ada masalah, bukan ayah yang marah-marah, tetapi anak-anak yang minta protes. Sekali permintaan dipenuhi, besok-besoknya tidak akan dilakukan lagi. Tetapi, jika ini berkaitan tentang seorang ibu, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mereka 'kan lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya.

Baru sepersekian langkah dilalui, Ino dan Karin menatap sebuah mobil pengangkut barang. Mereka terpesona melihat mobil itu sekaligus para pekerjanya. Jika mereka pindah, tentu saja para pekerja akan membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah baru.

Karena tidak melihat ke depan, Ino dan Karin menabrak seorang wanita. Keduanya jatuh ke belakang sampai pantat mereka yang kecil terbentur aspal jalan. Mereka meringis kesakitan. Saat mau memarahi wanita itu sengaja menabraknya, kedua mata mereka terbelalak.

Rambut panjang berkibar-kibar sesuai arah angin, kulit putih terpancar oleh sinar matahari, gaun berwarna biru dan lengannya panjang menghiasi tubuhnya, membuat keduanya tidak bisa teralihkan. Uluran tangan tidak ditanggapinya sedari tadi karena terus melihat wajah cantik dan manis di depannya.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa. Ma-maafkan aku ka-karena menabrak kalian, a-adik-adik kecil."

Seperti yang diduga, Ino dan Karin masih terpesona seperti bidadari baru lewat saja. Keduanya belum berdiri, beranjak dari sana, tetapi berubah jadi patung hias.

Ayah mereka yang lamban berjalan karena masih terkaget-kaget di tempat atas tingkah anak-anaknya yang aneh, kembali terkejut karena dia juga sama saja. Artinya, Naruto menatap seorang bidadari memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah. Nafsu menggugah selera Naruto.

Ketiga anggota Uzumaki ini benar-benar seperti manusia yang terpesona pada suatu objek. Sekali dilihat, tidak bisa putus dan teralihkan. Ayah dan anak sama saja begitu pula dengan wanita berambut biru bingung, lalu meminta pertolongan dengan cara melirik, malah menemukan pria yang menatapnya. Jadi, dia juga ikut terpesona.

Keempat orang ini terus beradu tatapan. Tidak bisa lepas. Sekali dilihat, lupa segalanya. Susah juga memiliki mata yang siap menatap sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Teman wanita itu heran pada temannya yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung-kunjung datang dan membantunya, melangkah menuju arahnya. Tentu saja dia kaget, karena melihat orang-orang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Temannya memandang pria berambut _blonde_, pria berambut _blonde_ menatap temannya, dan kedua anak ini juga menatap temannya. Saat teman wanita berambut biru panjang menepuk pundaknya, tidak ada respon. Menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, juga tidak ada respon. Mengguncang-guncang bahunya, apalagi.

Karena menyerah pada sifat-sifat keempat orang yang terlihat aneh di mata orang, teman wanita ini mempunyai ide bagus untuk menghentikan semuanya. Dengan cara...

_**TUUUTT! TUUUTTT!**_

Bunyi klason mobil mengagetkan keempat orang ini. Berkali-kali klason mobil dibunyikan membuat mereka menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan. Mereka tidak tahan lagi sehingga salah satu di antara mereka harus berteriak, mencegah.

"Sakuraaa! Hentikan itu!"

Suara klason mobil terhenti dan turunlah teman wanita tersebut memiliki rambut merah muda berukuran pendek. Wanita ini yang dipanggil Sakura oleh wanita berambut panjang, menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tadi aku memanggil dengan cara lain, kamu tidak menyahut..." kesal Sakura setengah mati. "... Hinata."

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Ta-tadi aku terus me-melihat seseorang," jawab wanita disebut Hinata menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang sedih, Sakura jadi mendesah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Asal kamu jangan melakukannya lagi." Sontak Hinata angkat kepala dan tersenyum kemudian memeluk temannya. Karena terlalu menanggapi ucapan Hinata dan tidak melihat ke arah ketiga orang yang saling membantu. "Siapa mereka, Hinata? Apa kamu kenal?"

Hinata melepas pelukan Sakura, menengok ke belakang di mana Naruto membantu dua gadis kecil yang masih duduk di atas aspal. Karena tergoda, Hinata menghampiri mereka dan ikut membantu berdiri.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Ketiga orang ini tentu saja terkejut. Wanita yang dipandangi oleh mereka, mendongak ke arah wanita tersebut. Ino, Karin, dan Naruto wajahnya tadi normal langsung merah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Hinata jadi kaget dibuatnya. "Ka-kalian jadi me-memerah."

Salah satu di antara mereka memegang kening masing-masing. Tidak ada yang panas. Juga tidak demam. Entah kenapa wajah mereka seperti itu, setiap kali memandangi wanita di depan.

Supaya keluar dari kesengsaraan, Naruto menarik lengan Karin dan Ino untuk berjalan jauh dari tempat wanita bernama Hinata tersebut. Mereka menuju arah sekolah. Hinata dan Sakura justru kebingungan pada tingkah aneh keluarga tersebut.

"Kamu kenal, Hinata?" tanya Sakura kepada temannya. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak kenal, Sakura. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan mereka di sini."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Arah menuju sekolah, terhenti di depan gerbang depan sekolah Konoha. Ino dan Karin diturunkan dari gendongan sang ayah, akibatnya ayahnya jadi ngos-ngosan. Ino dan Karin memasang binaran di kedua bola mata yang warnanya beda-beda.

"Kamu lihat tadi, Ino? Wanita itu cocok jadi ibu kita!" Kedua tangan Karin ditautkan bersamaan, berharap angan-angan itu jadi kenyataan. Ino pun demikian.

"Iya, kak Karin. Wanita tadi cocok jadi ibu kita."

"Hei, hei. Ayah belum kenal, kenapa kalian mau menjodohkannya dengan ayah, sih?" kening Naruto berkerut, menyilang kedua tangan.

Tidak mau kalah, Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Naruto. "Ayah juga, terpesona pada cantiknya wanita tadi?! Hayoo, ngaku, deh!"

"I-itu..." Naruto gagap, susah menjawab pernyataan _to the point _Ino. Punya cara lain, langsung ditepisnya. "Itu karena ayah melihat kalian, dan tidak sengaja kaget dan menatap wanita tadi."

"Ngeles." Karin berkacak pinggang, menggeleng.

Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap kali mencari alternatif lain, keduanya pasti beranggap dia mengelak. Naruto, 'kan malu, tidak mungkin dirinya suka pada wanita yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Mulai sekarang, ayah harus mengajaknya datang ke rumah kita sebagai tanda selamat datang ke kota ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Karin seraya meminta permohonan. Naruto terlihat bingung pada keputusan ini.

"Kami janji, deh, kami tidak akan mogok sekolah lagi," kata Ino mengacungkan lima jari seperti mengucap sumpah.

Sebenarnya Naruto mau tetapi malu-malu. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, dirinya menyatakan hal sesungguhnya kepada kedua buah hatinya. Perasaan tidak karuan ini, tidak mungkin ditunjukkannya.

Tidak mau memutuskan seenaknya, Naruto melirik jam tangan. Kedua bola mata langitnya membulat hampir keluar dari rongganya. "Astaga, ayah terlambat masuk kantor!"

Mereka berdua juga melirik jarum jam milik sekolah mereka tempati, sama-sama kaget dan mata terbelalak lebar. "Kami juga terlambat. Tidaaaakk!"

Ketiga orang ini berlari ke arah berlawanan. Karin dan Ino menuju sekolah di depan mata, sedangkan Naruto menuju kantornya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, tetapi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit jika berjalan kaki.

Waktu mereka direlakan demi seorang wanita pindahan dari kota lain, yang entahlah mereka tidak tahu. Jika benar begitu, sebentar lagi keunikan dan keutuhan keluarga mereka dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga yang baru. Dialah wanita tadi sembari kebingungan pada tingkah kekonyolan ayah dari dua anak tersebut.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan siang menjelang sore. Para penghuni sekolah telah berlarian keluar sekolah. Ada yang menetap untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya, tetapi ada juga pulang ke rumah untuk membantu orang tuanya demi menyiapkan makan malam.

Hanya kedua orang inilah yang berjalan pelan-pelan demi menunggu ayahnya datang dari arah berlawanan. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau ayah mereka itu, sekali terlambat pasti diminta waktu lembur seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Jadi, di rumah me mereka pasti masak mie karena itulah yang mereka lakukan di rumah jika Naruto lembur. Habis... Narutolah yang mengajar mereka itu-itu saja. Tanpa ada kelebihan yang lain.

Sudah sore, karena langit senja yang menunjukkannya. Perut mereka keroncongan. Bunyi terus menerus sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka terlalu lapar, jadinya seperti ini.

Baru seperempat jalan, sudah ada seorang wanita menunggu mereka di depan rumahnya. Wanita itu tidak terlihat oleh keduanya, hanya tersenyum di tempat. Wanita itu menghampiri Ino dan Karin dan membungkuk perlahan di depan mereka.

"Halo, kalian berdua. Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian, ya." Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga mereka. Sekali mendongak menatap pemilik suara itu, Ino dan Karin berjalan muncur dan saling berpegangan. "Kok kalian takut?"

"Ma-mau apa kamu ke sini?!" seru Karin menyelamatkan adiknya dari sergapan wanita licik dengan cara berdiri di depan Ino. "Bukankah kamu sudah pergi bareng laki-laki lain?"

"Kok kamu berteriak begitu pada ibumu, Karin?" tanya wanita berambut _blonde _panjang tersebut penuh sayu dan kesedihan.

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, wanita gila! Kami tahu alasan kamu datang ke sini, karena minta uang lagi, 'kan?" teriak Ino di belakang Karin. Wanita yang dinamai Shion itu tersenyum kemudian tertawa lewat hidung.

"Hahaha... kalian kira apa? Kalian pikir aku mau bertemu kalian saja, hm?" Shion berjalan-jalan perlahan-laha mendekati mereka, tetapi mereka terus-terus mundur. "Ya! Aku mau minta uang pada ayah kalian. Karena rumah kalian terkunci, dan aku tahu ayah kalian sedang lembur, aku mesti minta pada kalian."

"Kami tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" Karin terus melindungi adiknya dari perbuatan mantan ibunya. Sebenarnya itu bukan ibu mereka, tetapi orang yang tiba-tiba saja meminta pertolongan pada ayah mereka makanya sering disebut ibu, itulah pemikiran orang-orang perumahan ini.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Shion berlari dan melayangkan pukulan untuk mereka. Sebelum ditampar dan dipukul seperti yang dilakukannya dulu sejak ayahnya tidak ada di rumah, mereka menutup mata.

Hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh mereka, karena pukulan itu tidak terjadi. Mereka membuka mata, mendongak, dan melihat ada sebuah tangan menahan lengan Shion. Mereka melirik siapa lengan tersebut. Itu adalah wanita yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

"Hentikan itu!" serunya kepada Shion. Hinata tidak tergagap seperti biasanya. Berkat dirinya yang dengar suara ribut-ribut di depan rumah, Hinata keluar dan kaget pada seorang wanita melayangkan pukulan kepada dua orang anak yang ketakutan. Hinata dengan sigap berlari dan menahan pukulan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Shion menarik tangannya dan berjalan ke samping. Hinata menghampiri Ino dan Karin yang gemetaran ketakutan dan melindunginya. "Hooo... sepertinya ayah kalian menemukan mangsa baru."

"Ti-tidak..." Ino yang hampir menangis karena ucapan pedih dilontarkan oleh Shion. "Ayah bukan orang seperti itu."

"Bukan seperti itu?" Shion mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan mengarah ke Hinata. "Lalu, kenapa wanita ini melindungi kalian? Apa dia benar-benar sengaja membantu kalian?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu!" bentak Karin menatap tajam pada Shion. "Jika kamu masih berada di sini untuk meminta uang, aku akan berteriak memanggil orang-orang agar kamu di bawa ke kantor polisi."

Takut pada ancaman Karin, seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun, Shion balik badan dan lari dari sana. Karin dan Ino yang terengah-engah, capek berteriak akhirnya menangis. Air mata yang ditahan-tahannya keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Huaaaa!"

Hinata sedih melihat dua orang anak kecil terlihat kuat ternyata lemah setelah musuhnya menghilang. Hinata tentu kagum dan takjub pada keberanian mereka. Kedua lengan Hinata menarik Ino dan Karin ke pelukannya. Menenangkan keduanya agar berhenti menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Ada bibi Hinata di sini."

Merasakan kelembutan tiada tara, Ino dan Karin sesenggukan dan tidur di pelukan Hinata. Sudah lama sekali, Ino dan Karin tidak dipeluk oleh seorang wanita kecuali neneknya. Mereka berharap seandainya wanita yang memeluk mereka menjadi ibu mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Tangis mereka berhenti dan tertidur lelap di bahu Hinata. Hinata bisa mendengar napas normal milik mereka berdua. Hinata tidak sanggup membawa mereka ke dalam rumah, karena ini lebih dari satu. Hinata hanya duduk berjongkok sambil memeluk mereka.

Hari sudah malam, Hinata belum beranjak dari sana. Kakinya pegal sekali. Baru bergerak sekali, dirinya mengernyit kesakitan. Tidak mau mereka bangun, Hinata hanya bersuara di dalam hati.

Ada seorang pria dari jalan sana menemukan mereka tertidur di bahu wanita tadi ditemuinya. Pria tersebut berlari mendekatinya dan membantu menggendong salah satu dari mereka.

"Maafkan saya karena merepotkan Anda," ucap pria tersebut ternyata adalah Naruto sembari menggendong Karin, sedangkan Hinata menggendong Ino.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Sa-saya senang bisa menolong," sahut Hinata kembali tergagap.

Kedua insan ini berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. Naruto mengambil kunci di saku celana dan membuka pintu tersebut lewat kunci. Naruto juga menyalakan lampu. Hinata membantu Naruto untuk menutup pintu.

Mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua untuk menaruh mereka ke tempat tidur. Kamarnya yang agak besar dengan dua tempat tidur, satu lemari pakaian, dan dua meja belajar. Hinata meletakkan tubuh Ino ke tempat tidur sebelah kanan, sedangkan Naruto menaruh tubuh Karin di tempat tidur sebelah kiri.

Mereka sama-sama menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang senada dengan rambut mereka miliki. Naruto mencium kening Karin kemudian mencium kening Ino, meminta Hinata keluar bersamanya dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Senyum Ino dan Karin mengembang karena mereka bermimpi tentang orang tua yang menyayangi mereka berdua. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Naruto.

Di bawah, lantai satu, Naruto menyediakan teh hijau hangat untuk Hinata di ruang makan. Mereka duduk di kursi meja makan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Karin dan Ino? Kenapa mereka bisa tertidur di bahu Anda?" tanya Naruto terus melayangkan pertanyaan. Hinata mendesah, baru pertama kali bicara berdua selain kakak dan sepupunya.

"Ta-tadi saya mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut di luar makanya saya keluar. Sa-saya melihat mereka berdua bertengkar dengan seorang wanita. Sa-saya bisa melirik warna rambutnya lewat lampu jalanan. Wa-warnanya seperti warna rambut Ino. Wa-wanita itu ingin memukul Ino dan Karin." Itulah jawaban membuat Naruto kaget alias terkejut. Dikepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya karena mengingat wanita itu sering memukuli Ino dan Karin selagi dirinya tidak ada di rumah.

"Ja-jadi saya mencegah wanita itu memukulnya. Untung saja Karin mengancamnya akan berteriak, akhirnya wanita itu pergi. Se-setelah itu, Karin dan Ino menangis. Tangisan yang mereka tadi ditahannya membuat saya tidak tega untuk menenangkannya." Hinata selesai pada penjelasannya, mengangkat kepala untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Naruto hanya berwajah datar saja.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Hinata menunduk. Tetapi, suara Naruto yang berkata tidak apa-apa membuatnya kembali angkat kepala.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf." Naruto mengacak rambut emasnya. "Ah, tidak usah berbicara bahasa formal. Bicara biasa saja selayaknya teman." Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata. "Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

Hinata membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata? Namanya yang manis sekali." Rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata. Tadi pagi Naruto merona, sekarang Hinata yang merona. Cocok dijadikan pasangan, nih.

Naruto mendesah di dalam ruangan seadanya ini. "Tadi itu adalah teman wanita yang aku temukan setahun lalu, merengek di depan rumah untuk minta tolong. Karena tidak tega, aku memasukkan ke dalam rumah. Orang-orang perumahan ini mengira dialah isteriku, tetapi bukan. Dia hanyalah seorang peminta tolong yang akhirnya membawa lari uangku."

Mata perak Hinata tidak kalah lebarnya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak sangka dirinya bertarung dengan seorang wanita pembawa lari uang orang lain. Heran, deh.

"Dan, aku tahu kenapa dia datang lagi ke sini. Dia pasti meminta uang dariku lewat anak-anakku." Naruto menyentuh keningnya yang berkerut. "Aku tidak pantas disebut ayah untuk mereka."

"I-itu tidak benar!" bantah Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dirinya sungguh malu mengatakan itu.

"Hahaha... baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang membantah ucapanku selain kedua anak-anakku." Hinata tidak bisa melenyapkan rona merah pipinya. Naruto bangkit. "Nah, ini sudah malam, lebih baik aku mengantarmu kembali ke rumah."

Sebelum Hinata bangkit berdiri, Hinata pun berbicara. "Bo-bolehkah aku ke sini lagi untuk bermain dengan anak-anak?"

Itu ucapan tidak terduga yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Naruto mengangkat alis. Naruto juga menunggu ucapan Hinata lainnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal kalian. Dan, a-aku..." Hinata tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kalimatnya terkunci oleh lidahnya dan air liurnya seperti tersedak.

"Aku apa, Hinata?"

Naruto terus menunggu kalimat Hinata, duduk kembali di kursi makan. Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Diangkat wajahnya penuh tekad dan siap melontarkan kalimat yang tertunda.

"Aku suka padamu lewat pandangan pertama tadi pagi, Naruto."

Oi, Naruto jadi pikun pada kalimat terakhir Hinata. Yang dia dengar hanyalah aku suka padamu. Ruangan tadi biasa saja, tidak bersuhu dingin maupun panas akhirnya menjadi panas banget. Suhu temperaturnya mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius. Hebat, hebat.

Naruto belum mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata juga sama. Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka diam membisu sambil Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Di malam hari yang gelap, kedua-duanya tidak bisa tidur karena kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang sampai pagi. OMG!

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat lagi fic NH! Maaf, agak GAJE. Saya sisipkan drama mengerikan dari Shion. Ini fic three shot. Saya tidak mau buat banyak-banyak. Satu chapter, saya buat 3000 words. Tidak mau buat panjang-panjang. Semoga saya bisa meramaikan archive NaruHina.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang sedikit agak panjang.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 23 July 2013


	2. Rahasia besar?

Pagi hari telah tiba. Persiapan untuk berangkat ke tempat yang dituju, misalnya sekolah, tempat kerja maupun ke tempat-tempat lainnya. Suasana di jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam benar-benar sepi jika dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

Terutama di rumah Uzumaki. Keadaan di dalam rumah itu terlihat sepi, tetapi di samping rumah tersebut yang tidak jauh dari rumah Uzumaki hanya sekitar dua rumah. Itulah rumah Hyuuga. Rumah tidak terlalu besar, tetapi enak dilihat.

Ada seseorang keluar dari rumah Hyuuga, rambutnya berwarna biru panjang. Sosoknya tentu seorang wanita sedang membawakan kotak makanan. Sambil mengendap-endap, wanita tersebut berjalan-jalan menuju rumah Uzumaki. Ragu-ragu dalam melakukannya, akhirnya wanita tersebut meletakkan kotak makanan dekat depan pintu utama keluarga Uzumaki. Setelah itu, buru-buru sosok wanita itu berlari.

Lampu keluarga Uzumaki tadinya mati, tiba-tiba menyala terang. Hanya sekitar dekat pintu depan. Terbukalah pintu itu karena pemilik rumah yang tidak lain adalah anak kecil berumur delapan tahun ingin menghirup udara segar.

Kaget pada kotak makanan di depan pintunya, yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja tersandung kotak makanan tersebut. Anak kecil berambut merah pendek tersebut berjongkok, memiringkan kepala, menggaruk-garuk rambut pendeknya, mengusap pelipisnya. Ho, ayolah... ambillah kotak makanan itu, dan BAWA MASUK!

Sosok itu menengok kanan kiri karena mendengar suara berbisik, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke kotak makanan itu. Sesungguhnya anak ini sangat polos. Karena kepolosannya itu tentu membuat orang gemes melihatnya. Grrr!

Akhirnya tanpa bingung lagi, anak kecil berstatus anak Sekolah Dasar mengambilnya dan membawanya masuk kotak makanan dari nona Hyuuga. Saat anak kecil manis itu menaruhnya ke atas meja makan, dia menemukan secarik kertas yang ada tulisan indah.

Anak itu membacanya. Kedua matanya yang bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Senyumnya mengembang. Tentu saja karena pemilik kotak makanan dan surat itu tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis mungil yang namanya adalah Uzumaki Karin memersiapkan segala sesuatu. Menaruh beberapa piring ke atas meja. Sesaat adiknya bangun, Uzumaki Ino, seraya tersenyum karena diberitahu oleh sang kakak, Ino membantu kakaknya berberes.

Tinggal menunggu untuk mengejutkan Uzumaki Naruto, ayah mereka yang sangat disayanginya.

**..oOo..**

**Take Me For You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo, konyol, aneh, deskripsi seadanya dan agak berbelit-belit.

**..oOo..**

Di dalam rumah keluarga Uzumaki, terjagalah tuan rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kedua matanya bengkak, wajahnya pucat, lesu, lemas, tidak bertenaga, jika dia berjalan-jalan selalu terhuyung-huyung hingga menabrak tembok atau sesuatu di depan mata.

Pria hebat yang bisa menjaga dua anak tanpa isteri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang dekat dengan ruang makan. Baru selangkah ke kamar mandi, ruang makan menyala terang. Menjulur kepala masuk ke dalam ruangan makan, mata Naruto terbelalak pada apa yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Kejutaaan!"

Teriak anak-anak Naruto bersamaan berloncat-loncat riang. Bola mata biru Naruto membulat lebar beserta mulutnya yang menganga. Ditarik tangan Naruto ke depan meja makan, masih takjub. Mana mungkin anaknya memasak.

"Ka-kalian... me-memasak i-ini?" tunjuk ke meja makan yang di atasnya beberapa makanan siap dimakan termasuk kilauan bikin menggunggah mata.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Ino menari-nari berputar kanan kiri.

Karin berkacak pinggang pada reaksi Naruto. "Jangan bilang ayah tidak memercayai kami, ya?"

"Bu-bukan itu..."

"Enaknya, lho, baunya." Ino mencium aroma enak, tetapi aroma enak itu menghilang tiba-tiba karena Ino mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Alhasil, Ino menutup hidung dan mengibaskan tangan bebasnya ke depan wajah. "Euy, bau apaan, nih?"

"Benar, bau banget." Karin ingin terasa muntah. Tetapi, dirasakan kedua kakinya basah dan melihat ke bawah. Air basah itu dihasilkan oleh kaki Naruto yang celana panjang. "Astaga, ayah ngompol, ya?"

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Sebenarnya bukan ngompol. Emmm... sebenarnya dia kentut. Air yang dia bawah di tangannya terjatuh setengah hingga membasahi celana tidurnya, jadi dikira ngompol.

Tadi dia ambil minuman yang belum diminum habis oleh pemiliknya, sekalian membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk dicuci. Tetapi, tidak Naruto sangka bakal ditumpahin begitu saja karena kaget melihat makanan banyak di atas meja. Hal tidak terduga ini memang sulit diprediksi bagi orang tidak pintar memasak. Siapa sangka, bukan?

"Bukan, kak Karin." Ino mendekati Naruto, menyelidiki arah bau tidak enak itu. Wajah Ino akhirnya berada di depan pantat ayahnya. Ino pun mundur selangkah. "Oh, ayah... ayah kentut, nih. Bau, deh."

"Lebih baik ayah mandi sana." Tubuh Naruto didorong oleh Karin dan Ino ke kamar mandi sebelah ruang makan. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, Karin berteriak, "bersihkan sampai bersih. Awas, ya, kalau aku mencium bau tidak sedap lagi."

_**BRAAKK!**_

Naruto tertegun. Pria jabrik kuning emas menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai pengganti sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina, Karin-lah yang selalu mengatur keperluan rumah tangga walaupun kelemahannya adalah tidak bisa memasak. Tetapi, membersihkan rumah adalah keahliannya sejak kecil karena dilatih oleh Kushina.

Naruto pun membuka semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Masuk ke arah _shower_, Naruto menyibak tirainya agar tidak ada seseorang pun yang melihat. Hanya sekitar lekukan tubuh milik seorang pria kebanyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi dan gosok gigi, Naruto keluar. Hatinya lega sekaligus bingung. Lega karena baunya tidak sedap lagi, sekarang dirinya harum seperti bunga Matahari. Dan bingung, dikarenakan siapa yang memasak makanan tersebut untuk mereka.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa, Yah?" tanya Ino baru selesai mandi. Ada dua kamar mandi di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Satu, di lantai bawah dan sisanya, di kamar mereka berdua. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak mau ada seorang pun memakai kamar mereka tanpa seijin mereka.

Setengah membungkuk, Naruto berpandangan dengan mata indah Ino. "Jangan-jangan nenek kalian datang kembali ke rumah, lalu pergi lagi hanya untuk menitipkan makanan."

"Ayah tukang ngayal, ya? Mana ada, Yah. Sapporo dan Tokyo itu sangat jauh. Nenek 'kan tidak punya uang untuk datang ke sini. Memangnya kita ini orang serba bercukupan?!" Ino meringis dan mengangkat alisnya yang tipis.

"'Kan bisa saja, Ino. Dulu, waktu Ayah ditinggalkan di rumah ini waktu Ayah kecil, nenek kalian sering menyempatkan diri datang supaya Ayah tidak kelaparan."

"Itu, 'kan dulu, Ayah." Ino memutar matanya, bingung pada ucapan Naruto suka ngelantur.

Sama-sama tidak mau kalah, mereka beradu mulut. "Hei, begini-begini, Ayah sering menemukan nenekmu berada di samping rumah."

"Ayah mimpi, ya?" Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ayah tidak mimpi. Ayah melihatnya dekat-dekat rumah kita."

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang bermimpi. Inilah pengaruh karena terlalu kangen berat dengan sang ibu, jadinya ngelantur tidak jelas. Sepertinya Naruto membutuhkan isteri yang bisa menenangkannya.

Karena tidak suka suara berisik, sang kakak tertua berlari dan berada di antara mereka. Menghirup napas banyak-banyak, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "BERHENTIII!"

Suara kencang Karin menggetarkan rumah tersebut. Ino dan Naruto sedari tadi berdiri tersungkur jatuh membuat mata mereka berkunang-kunang. Ada burung-burung terbang di atas kepala mereka, bercicit-cicit ria.

"Hhh... Hhh..." Karin mengelus dadanya pelan. Kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Hentikan, kalian berdua. Kalian bikin telingaku sakit." Karin mengacungkan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Naruto. "Hei, Ayah. Ayah sebenarnya sedang ngimpi. Makanya ngelantur. Kalau kangen, kenapa Ayah tidak ke sana saja untuk bertemu nenek?"

Karin menuju ke arah Ino sambil mengacungi jari telunjuk. "Dan kamu Ino, seharusnya kamu mengerti pada kondisi Ayah kita bagaimana. Ayah membutuhkan seorang isteri untuk menghiburnya suatu hari nanti. Dan..." Karin membayangi dirinya berada di tengah anak-anak balita masih segar dan polos. "... aku memimpikan banyak adik-adik bayi masih lucu-lucu."

"Wew!" Kepala Ino dan Naruto menyusut ke bawah. Ino dan Naruto bisa menduga niat terselubung dari anak tertua. Ino dan Naruto menggeleng bersamaan. "Semoga keinginanmu terwujud."

Posisi berdiri Karin yang mengangkat tangan di atas dengan mata berbinar-binar malah ditinggalkan oleh Ino dan Naruto. Mereka memilih makan daripada nonton orang kena kesetanan.

Karin yang sedih karena tidak dihiraukan, ikut bersama mereka menuju meja makan. Ruangan itu bercampur dengan rasa sedap milik makanan tersebut. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan makanan enak ini. Biasanya neneknya berbelanja pagi hari dan memasak buat mereka. Ah, sungguh malang nian nasib mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sarapan pagi, mereka bersiap-siap pergi jalan-jalan di jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat atau lewat beberapa menit. Kemarin itu hari Sabtu, sekarang sudah hari Minggu. Jadi, Ino dan Karin pasti mengajak Hinata, tetangga sebelah, ikut bersama mereka.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dan mengunci pintu, Karin meminta Ino untuk mengajak Hinata. Ino setuju. Cepat-cepat dia berlari kencang mengarah ke rumah Hyuuga. Di sana, di halaman rumah, ada seorang wanita lagi menyirami tanaman. Ino berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bibi Hinata! Selamat pagi!"

Terkejut pada pelukan dari Ino, Hinata menengok ke belakang. Senyumnya mengembang. "Hai, Ino. Selamat pagi juga. Ada apa kemari, sayang?"

Hinata yang tidak gagap jika berhadapan dengan anak kecil, itu pun tidak masalah. Ino tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, karena Ino sudah merasa nyaman pada pelukan itu. Mengingat kembali kenangan tadi malam di mana Ino tertidur di pelukan seseorang, pelukan yang sama dimiliki oleh Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajak Bibi Hinata jalan-jalan. Apa Bibi Hinata mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Ino terus merangkul leher langsing Hinata.

"Kami? Ja-jangan-jangan?"

"Iya, Ayah juga ikut!" seru Ino senang. Hinata merah merona. Justru Ino kaget dibuatnya. "Kok wajah Bibi memerah?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata memalingkan muka. Sejujurnya, Hinata belum ada niat bertemu Naruto sejak tadi malam. Sewaktu Hinata tidak tertidur karena terus mengingat dan mengkhayal wajah Naruto sekaligus ucapan Hinata yang menyatakan cinta tadi malam membuatnya berpikir ulang. "Bi-Bibi tidak bisa..."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ino melepaskan rangkulan itu. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. "Apa Bibi benci sama aku dan kak Karin karena tadi malam, memeluk Bibi seenaknya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Tidak, kok, Bibi. Aku yang salah. Seenaknya saja..." Ino sesenggukan. Matanya berkaca-kaca hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Ingin sekali menangis.

Hinata tidak tega, mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah Ino dan menarik ke pelukan Hinata. Mengusap kepalanya yang berwarna emas seperti matahari. "Sayang, Bibi tidak bermaksud begitu. Bibi mau, kok, ikut bersama kalian jalan-jalan. Bibi tidak keberatan."

Wajah Ino tadi mau nangis, sebenarnya hanya pura-pura doang. Anak sekecil punya berbagai ide cemerlang, tidak mau menangis lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jika Hinata jadi ibunya, baru bisa, deh, nangis sepuasnya. Ada-ada saja, deh, anak ini.

Ino senang berwajah cerah ceria. Ino mengetatkan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dibuatnya.

Sesaat Naruto dan Karin mencari Ino, dan merasakan kalau Ino berada di rumah Hyuuga, mereka berdua melangkah ke tempat itu untuk menjemput Ino.

Sesampainya di sana, Ino tengah digamit tangannya oleh wanita yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Naruto takjub dan kaget. Jantungnya berdetak cepat di dalam dadanya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka saling pandang memandang.

Ino tarik tangan Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Karin. "Nah, Ayah. Bolehkan Bibi Hinata ikut jalan-jalan bersama kita? Sekalian lihat-lihat sekitar pemandangan."

Karin terkekeh geli pada pernyataan Ino. Anak itu lebih cerdik daripada dirinya. Meskipun Ino cerdik, anaknya sering sembunyikan sebuah perasaan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ino mengeluh pada sesuatu.

"Boleh, ya, Ayah?" Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan tersebut, Ino menarik-narik ujung kaos Naruto. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing jika minta sesuatu.

"Ah, iya." Tidak menatap anaknya, Ino, lebih memilih menatap Hinata. Naruto mengiyakan. Kedua-duanya terpesona. Ino dan Karin berdehem.

_Ehem!_

Terkejut? Itu sebuah lirikan setelah berdehem. Mereka berdua menunggu reaksi kedua insan ini, tetapi mereka masih belum menyadari. Oh, tidak. Bisa-bisa mereka berdiri di sini dan tidak berjalan-jalan di pagi hari.

Akhirnya mempunyai ide bagus, Karin melayangkan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki Naruto sekali kencang. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"ADAUWW!" Naruto meloncat-loncat sambil meringis kesakitan juga memegang kakinya korban injakan. Hinata tadi terpesona melihat Naruto, ikut-ikutan kaget pada teriakan Naruto. Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang meniup-niup kakinya yang diinjak oleh Karin.

Karin tidak merasa bersalah, berkacak pinggang dan menarik tangan adiknya pergi dari sana. Naruto dan Hinata menyusulnya. Hinata dan Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak menghiraukan panggilan Karin dan Ino tadi.

"Kalian marah, ya?" hibur Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan mereka. Saling sejajar. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi di belakang Ino. "Maafkan Ayah, ya, Karin."

"Huh!" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Hinata berusaha menghibur hati Ino yang bersungut. "Sayang, maafkan Bibi Hinata karena tidak menghiraukanmu."

Tidak tega. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin dan meraih tangan Hinata. Mendongak ke atas. "Aku sudah memaafkan Bibi Hinata dan juga ayah, kok."

Karin tahu kalau Ino itu bisa merubah sifatnya jika sudah ada iming-iming. Jika sudah menemukan hal disukainya, pasti berubah total. Begitulah anak-anak. Ada-ada saja.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan. Mereka berempat telah sampai di taman dekat rumah mereka. Ino menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya main pasir. Sedangkan Karin dan Naruto masih terdiam karena sejak tadi tidak saling berbicara.

Gadis mungil berambut merah pendek tersebut terpaku dalam duduknya, matanya yang biru langit melihat tanah berpasir di taman hiburan. Naruto menghela napas pada perlakuan Karin.

"Baiklah, Karin. Kamu boleh minta apa saja asalkan kamu mau memaafkan Ayah." Inilah pernyataan sekaligus permohonan maaf dari Naruto. Karin melirik Naruto dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Benarkah itu, Ayah?"

"Iya. Jika itu maumu," sahut Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum.

Karin turun dari kursi taman. Berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Empat mata. "Aku punya permintaan buat Ayah. Aku ingin Ayah mengajak Bibi Hinata makan malam mulai hari ini."

"Eh?" Mata berwarna biru langit terbelalak lebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu tadi. Aku meminta Ayah mengajak Bibi Hinata pergi makan malam. Soalnya aku lihat Ayah dan Bibi Hinata saling beradu pandang. Kecil-kecil begini, aku tahu tentang hal itu."

"Apanya yang kecil-kecil, hm?" Naruto mencubit hidung mungil Karin. Karin meringis pada perlakuan Naruto. "Sampai kapan pun kamu tetap anak kecil di mata Ayah. Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Uuuh..." Karin menggembungkan pipi dan menyilang tangan.

"Dan, kamu kenapa berpikir seperti orang dewasa? Tahu tentang masalah jatuh cinta?" tanya Naruto, heran pada sifatnya anaknya ini. "Siapa yang ajarin?"

"Ngg..." Karin bingung mau menjelaskannya di mana. Karin malah mengusap pelipisnya sambil palingkan muka. "Sebenarnya... nenek yang ajarin. Supaya Ayah bisa mengerti. Begitu katanya."

"Apa?" Naruto kaget. Kemudian mengepalkan tinjunya, gemetaran. "Ibu..."

"Jadi mau, ya?" Karin berloncat-loncat riang berharap Naruto mau melakukannya. "Aku ingin punya Ibu seperti Bibi Hinata. Soalnya tipe Ibu idaman ada di Bibi Hinata."

"T-tapi... Ayah, 'kan..."

"Aku tahu Ayah sudah menyukai Bibi Hinata pas kemarin, waktu kita berangkat ke sekolah." _To the point_, akhirnya ngena juga kalimat Karin ke dalam hati dan jantung Naruto. Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri, lidahnya kelu, menelan air liur.

Naruto menggaruk kepala kuning emas yang tidak gatal. Sejenak Naruto ragu-ragu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto takut jika misalnya tidak memenuhi permintaan Karin, Karin bakal melarikan diri dan mencari neneknya di Sapporo.

"Oke, Karin. Ayah akan setuju, kalau Bibi Hinata setuju."

Karin tersenyum. Karin memutar badan, mencari-cari sosok adiknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Karin melambaikan tangan. Ino membalasnya dengan cara anggukan.

Naruto mengerti semuanya. Mereka telah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal. Hhh... susah mengalahkan anak kecil.

Sekarang kita menuju tempat Hinata dan Ino. Ino membalas lambaian tersebut. Ino menyunggingkan senyum. Ditatap lekat-lekat pandangan matanya dengan mata Hinata, berharap. Hinata jadi bingung pada kelakuan Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa matamu seperti itu? Kamu sakit?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan khawatir yang dilontarkan oleh wanita berusia 22 tahun. Usia perbedaan mereka hanya berjarak dua tahun. Naruto berusia 24 tahun.

Ino memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan memakai kedua tangan mungilnya. Mendongak menatap Hinata. "Aku mohon pada Bibi Hinata, ikutlah jika Ayah mengajak Bibi Hinata makan malam."

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya?" Ini sama dengan Naruto, terkejut tentunya.

"Ya, aku bilang tadi. Aku mohon ikut jika Ayah mengajak Bibi Hinata. Aku mohoon..." Ino menunduk dalam-dalam. Hinata tidak boleh membiarkannya. Hinata langsung memeluk Ino dan mengiyakan.

Sosok wanita seperti Hinata memang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh banyak pria. Untung Naruto mendapatkannya. Kalau tidak, yaa... orang lain yang dapat. Wkwkwkwk.

"Tentu Bibi mau menerimanya. Hanya untukmu dan Karin."

Tanpa dilihat oleh Hinata, Ino mengacungkan jari jempol ke arah Karin. Tentu saja Hinata tidak melihatnya karena membelakanginya. Rencana sukses.

Siang hampir menjelang. Keempat orang ini, sebentar lagi jadi calon keluarga hebat, kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekaligus memersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk nanti malam. Naruto dan Hinata tidak sabar.

Eh? Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto meminta Karin dan Ino masuk ke rumah duluan. Soalnya Naruto ingin berbicara dengan Hinata, empat mata.

"Begini..." Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat seperti mobil balap yang berjalan di jalanan balapan. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke..."

"Aku mau!" Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah setuju. Hebat banget. "Aku mau!" seru Hinata semangat berkali-kali tanpa gagapan.

Naruto lega. Naruto sudah berharap tidak ada penolakan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu sebelum jam tujuh malam. Oke?"

"O-oke."

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Tinggal enam jam lagi mereka saling bertemu sapa di makan malam nanti.

Di rumah Uzumaki, Naruto membuatkan mie ramen untuk mereka. Itulah makan malam buat Ino dan Karin. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengajak mereka, tetapi Ino dan Karin menolaknya. Alasannya adalah harapan mereka terkabul jika selesai makan malam, Naruto mengajak Hinata menikah dan tinggal bersamanya. Itu yang mereka inginkan.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul enaman. Naruto memasak mie ramen buat mereka. Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi. Kemeja _style _sederhana, tetapi sangat ganteng jika dilihat dari mata telanjang dalam sudut jauh maupun dekat.

Naruto meletakkan mie ramen mangkuk ke atas meja. "Nah, ini mie ramen untuk kalian. Ayah minta supaya jika ada tamu datang dan mengetuk pintu, jangan dibuka, ya."

"Oke, Ayah." Hormat Karin dan Ino secara bersamaan. Naruto lega mendengarnya.

Naruto benar-benar sudah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi mereka, semoga hal ini bisa terus terjadi. Ino bingung pada tingkah Naruto yang murung, beranjak dari kursi dan menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Ayah, sampai kapan pun. Ayah tetap Ayah kami. Selamanya. Bukan begitu?" Ino seraya mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan hati padahal Naruto terus menerus menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia sangat fatal, takutnya mereka bakal kecewa.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Ino, mengelus rambut turun naik. "Anakku sayang, Ayah memang bukan ayah yang diharapkan. Ayah ini memang suka dibilang pecundang, tapi ayah selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Maaf, jika ayah pernah memarahi kalian tanpa sebab."

"Tidak masalah. Selama ayah tidak meninggalkan kami." Ino melingkari leher Naruto. Sungguh pedih hatinya yang teriris-iris. Andaikan saja waktu berlalu, Naruto ingin mengulangnya kembali.

"Ayah sayang kalian." Naruto mencium pipi Ino. Lalu, menggendongnya kembali ke atas kursi makan. Mendudukkannya di sana. Kemudian Naruto mencium kening Karin. "Ayah juga menyayangimu, Karin."

"Selamanya." Karin mencium pipi Naruto. "Nah, bibi Hinata menunggu. Takutnya nanti bibi Hinata datang ke sini, lagi."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah sambil melambaikan tangan, pamitan. "Ayah pergi dulu."

Ino dan Karin membalas sapaan itu. "Selamat jalan, Yah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekitar rumah Uzumaki, ada bayangan aneh tersenyum menyeringai. Seringainya sangat licik. Sosok ini sepertinya berniat mau maling ke rumah ini. Tetapi, dia menunggu saat-saat sepi. Selagi orang-orang penghuni rumah-rumah lain tertidur atau masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto masuk ke perkarangan rumah Hyuuga, berjalan ke arah pintu. Baru mengetuk pintu. Saat ingin mengetuk pintu, kening Naruto terjedot pintu. Hinata keluar tanpa melihat ada orang di balik pintu tersebut. Justru Hinata kaget melihat Naruto berada di sana sambil memegang keningnya.

"O-oh... ma-maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi pada keningnya, mengulurkan tangan, meminta Hinata pergi bersamanya. Hinata pun membalasnya tanpa keragu-raguan. Hinata memeluk lengan lebar Naruto dan Naruto berjalan-jalan menuju kota.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Seperti misalnya taman kota, lalu kita makan dan aku juga mau mengajakmu melihat-lihat tempat yang punya pemandangan yang indah," ajak Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata ke tempat-tempat luar biasa.

"Te-terserah padamu, Naruto."

"Asal kamu tidak gugup, Hinata." Naruto terkikik geli pada kalimatnya. Wajah Hinata berubah merah merona.

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengarah taman kota. Lampu-lampu berhias di malam hari sangat cantik. Hinata takjub melihatnya. Dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri, pesona cahaya-cahaya lampu dan derasnya air pancuran di tengah taman tersebut.

"Cantik sekali. Apa tempat ini sering kamu kunjungi bersama isterimu?" tanya Hinata mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto diam. Hinata tidak lagi banyak bicara. "Ma-maafkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu hal-hal menyakitkan."

"Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak isteriku ke mana-mana, karena aku tidak pernah punya isteri." Jawaban Naruto bikin Hinata tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto jujur pada perihal kondisi keluarganya.

"Ma-maksudnya apa?"

"Ya! Aku tidak punya isteri di umurku yang ke 24 tahun. Aku juga bukanlah ayah dari Ino dan Karin. Aku dan ibuku menemukan mereka di taman perumahan. Baju mereka lusuh. Mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang tuanya. Ino, yang masih kecil merupakan bayi baru lahir." Naruto menghela napas.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah dari kaget jadi kasihan. Tidak disangka-sangka, Naruto berkata jujur pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Dan aku sadari, kalau orang tua mereka adalah senior-seniorku waktu SMA. Mereka keterlaluan, meninggalkan anak-anak mereka demi kepentingan ego masing-masing. Makanya aku dan ibuku mengurus mereka. Mereka manis dan imut. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Dan, kamu belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka?" tanya Hinata. Naruto bimbang. Wajahnya sedih.

"Aku takut mereka benci padaku dan bakal meninggalkanku bila itu terjadi."

Hinata mengelus lengan tegap Naruto. "Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya butuh penjelasan dari jawabanmu. Jangan pernah kamu menyerah hanya karena mereka membencimu."

"Rasanya lega menceritakan hal ini kepadamu." Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat. "Apa kamu tahu, pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kamu seakan-akan mirip dengan sosok ayahku yang masih hidup."

"Ayahmu?"

"Uzumaki Minato. Sejak meninggalnya ayahku, ibuku sering murung dan melamun. Tapi, sejak ada Karin dan Ino. Mereka berdualah yang menyembuhkan kesendirian ibu. Tapi... Ibu merantau karena ada urusan lain." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal. "Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Untuk sekarang, kamu pasti bakal tertawa."

"Akan aku tunggu."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menepuk punggung tangan Hinata. Menariknya keluar dari taman kota. "Kita cari makan, yuk. Kita bicara sambil jalan."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

Tanpa makan malam pun, di malam ini mereka sudah romantis. Daripada beli makanan mahal-mahal, Naruto mengajaknya makan restoran mie ramen terbaik di kota Tokyo ini. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal, tetapi bisa mengenyangkan perut.

Setelah selesai makan sambil berbincang-bincang, membicarakan apa kesukaan mereka. Mereka terbilang sama kesukaannya maupun benda apa yang mereka mau. Sifat-sifat unik mereka juga terlihat sama. Jujur, baru kali ini ada orang yang sepadan dengan Naruto. Mereka benar-benar cocok.

"Aku tidak menyangka sifatmu itu mirip ibuku. Aku sungguh takjub, Hinata." Naruto keluar dari restoran tempat dia makan bersama Hinata. Ekspresi terus tersenyum. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hinata. "Entah kenapa, kamu begitu mirip ibuku bila bersenda gurau."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Ya! Kata tetangga yang akrab dengan kami bilang, "siapa saja seorang calon pasangan (khusus laki-laki) memiliki seorang pasangan sudah ditakdirkan pasti akan mirip dengan ibu laki-laki ini. Begitu pun laki-laki ini akan mirip dengan ayah perempuan tersebut". Aneh 'kan?"

"Mungkin Tuhan sudah punya rencana lain untuk kita." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, Naruto pun balas dengan cara meremasnya.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka takdir ini akan menyatukan kita. Walau ini hanya sementara. Apakah ini cinta pertama? Padahal aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan perempuan mana pun." Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Aku juga sama." Naruto menatap Hinata. "Aku dikekang oleh ayah dan kakakku. Aku jarang keluar. Mereka terus menjagaku dari berbagai laki-laki yang ingin mengejar kecantikan dan kekayaanku tanpa melihat sisi dalamku."

"Mereka lebih memilih sampulnya daripada isi bukunya, ya?" Naruto menggeleng, terkekeh.

"Tapi, aku sudah menemukannya."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertawa di dalam hati. "Aku juga sudah menemukannya."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa dan berjalan-jalan menuju tempat yang disukai Naruto. Udara sudah makin dingin. Waktu menunjukkan sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa kamu siap menemaniku terus?" tanya Naruto memandangi Hinata.

"Aku akan terus menemanimu, Naruto."

Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto, Naruto juga tidak melepas genggaman tangannya yang makin hangat. Dirinya terus terpana dan tidak ingin waktu ini berjalan cepat. Dia berharap suasana ini berjalan lamban.

.

.

.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke puncak bukit. Angin di bukit terasa dingin di kulit putih mereka. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, karena dia tidak membawa _sweater_. Naruto membuka kemejanya dan menaruhnya di kedua bahu Hinata. Ah, sungguh romantisnya.

Langit-langit berbintang terasa indah di mata. Di musim panas ini memang banyak bintang-bintang terindah di langit malam. Suhunya juga sangat berbeda pada malam hari. Angin malam hari terasa dingin ketimbang angin di siang hari serasa panas.

"Indah, ya," ucap Hinata seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dan melingkari pinggangnya. Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Kamu lebih indah daripada bintang-bintang di langit itu," goda Naruto membuat Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi, Naruto membungkuk dan memiringkan wajahnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Hanya ciuman biasa.

Naruto menariknya, lalu tersenyum melihat Hinata memerah. Akhirnya Naruto mencium, mendorong kepala Hinata, mencumbunya di padang rumput tertiup angin. Rasa panas menyengat di antara mereka. Tidak merasakan lagi angin dingin menerpa kulit-kulit putih tersebut.

Sekian lama mereka mencium tanpa melepaskan. Terus dan terus. Mereka tidak mengingat waktu untuk pulang, karena bahaya menghampiri anak-anak Naruto. Sekarang Ino dan Karin dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

Ya! Ino dan Karin memang dalam bahaya. Setelah membuang sampah si Karin, Karin tercengang pada suatu sosok yang membekap mulut Ino di dalam rumah Uzumaki. Karin tahu siapa orang itu. Tidak lain adalah Shion. Wanita penipu ulung.

"Ka-kamu? K-kenapa bisa?" tanya Karin gemetaran, ketakutan.

Shion mendengus. Wanita berambut panjang seperti rambut Ino menyeringai. Dan seringainya ini bikin orang muak. Mau menjambak rambut wanita yang membekap mulut Ino.

"Huh, kamu kira aku tidak tahu jam berapa kalian buka pintu di saat Ayahmu berada di luar," pernyataan ini membuat ulu hati Karin berdenyut. "Asal kamu tahu alasan aku datang ke sini bukan hanya meminta uang, tapi aku akan kasih tahu rahasia terbesar kepadamu dan adikmu yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Ayahmu itu."

"Rahasia besar?" tanya Karin kaget. Ino yang sedari tadi terus memberontak akhirnya menggigit tangan Shion yang membekapnya. Ino pun menepis tangan Shion dan berlari ke arah Karin. Karin lega adiknya tidak apa-apa. "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, Ino."

Shion marah dan kesal karena kulitnya digigit oleh orang tidak pantas seperti Ino. Dikeluarkanlah emosi terpendam yang selalu dia tutup-tutupi. "Aku akan menceritakan kenapa kalian masuk ke keluarga Uzumaki!"

"Eh?" Kedua bocah ini menatap Shion, terkejut. Karin menyela, "a-apa maksudnya?"

"Kalian tidak tahu, ya, kalau kalian itu bukan anak-anak kandung keluarga Uzumaki terutama anak kandung dari Ayahmu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Shion tersenyum licik. "Kalian itu anak-anak yang Naruto temukan di dekat taman perumahan ini. Yang satu berumur satu tahun, dan yang satu masih bayi. Sepertinya ibu kalian membuang kalian. Pantasan aku heran, kenapa Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan keberadaan Ibu kalian. Ternyata Naruto menyembunyikan bahwa kalian itu anak buangan."

"Bo-bohong..." Ino menggeleng pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak percaya?" Shion mengambil surat di kantung bajunya dan membuangnya ke arah Karin dan Ino. "Baca itu! Itu bisa membuktikan semuanya."

Karin dengan gemetar mengambil surat yang dibuang tersebut, membuka lipatannya dan membacanya. Mata Karin melebar. Air matanya tertumpah di pipinya. Ino merasa kalau Shion itu benar, mereka bukan anak kandung Naruto.

Surat tersebut jatuh di tangan Karin. Air matanya menetes terus menerus. Dipeluk adik satu-satunya dan menangis tertahan di sana. Mendongak ke arah Shion, menatapnya tajam.

"Apa Nenek tahu semua ini?"

"Jika kamu mau minta penjelasan dari Nenek tuamu, kenapa kamu tidak pergi menyusul Nenekmu." Shion tertawa licik. Karin mengencangkan pelukannya hingga Ino jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Kakak?"

"Ke-kenapa... kenapa kamu tahu semua ini kalau aku dan Ino bukan anak kandung Ayah Naruto?" tanya Karin sekali lagi. Ino mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan ibu kandung kalian kemarin." Kedua mata Karin melebar, tidak percaya. "Nama ibu kalian adalah Konan sedangkan ayah kalian bernama Nagato. Saat itu, aku mau memertemukan kalian dengannya, tapi orang tua kalian mengalami kecelakaan, jadinya aku gagal melakukannya."

"Alasanmu apa ingin membicarakan itu pada kami?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak.

"Aku hanya mau minta uang dari kalian berdua. Jika kalian tidak memberikan aku uang, aku pastikan hidup kalian bakal sengsara." Inilah jawaban bikin Karin menahan napas. Ternyata Shion mengincar anak-anak Naruto ketimbang Naruto sendiri.

Karin melepas pelukannya pada Ino, berlari ke lantai dua dan mengambil celengan ayam kampung. Saat turun dari lantai dua, Karin menyerahkan celengan ayam tersebut kepada Shion.

"Nih, ambil. Ambil itu semua. Silakan saja pecahin, aku tidak keberatan. Dan sekarang juga, kamu pergi dari sini!" usir Karin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya membuat para tetangga keluar dari sarang, maksud rumahnya.

Shion menepuk benda berisi banyak uang, tersenyum menyeringai. Setelah dia keluar dari rumah, Shion pun berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak seorang pun mengejarnya.

Karin terjatuh lemas di atas lantai kayu, Ino mendekati kakaknya. Tangis Ino dan Karin pecah. Jadi, selama ini mereka bukan anak kandung Naruto. Ingin sekali Ino dan Karin meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya, tetapi mereka juga ingin mengetahui hal itu dari sang Nenek, Uzumaki Kushina, di Sapporo.

Untuk menghibur sang kakak, Ino naik ke lantai dua. Sesaat setelah turun dari lantai kamar mereka, Ino memberikan benda besar seukuran raksasa kepada Karin. Karin tertegun pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah celengan besar berbentuk Gorilla.

"Itu celengan yang uangnya aku berhasil kumpulin. Pakai saja, kakak, buat pergi ke tempat Nenek."

Lagi-lagi air mata Karin kembali keluar. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Karin memeluk adiknya seerat mungkin dan mengucapkan, "terima kasih, Ino. Aku bersyukur punya adik sepertimu."

"Sama-sama, kakak. Bukannya kita ini harus saling tolong menolong." Ino membalas pelukan kakaknya. Sama-sama menangis kencang. Biarkan saja mereka menangis di rumah hanya mereka sendiri. Semoga ke depannya, semua bakal jadi lebih baik.

**..oOo..**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Naruto dan Hinata telah pulang dari kencannya. Sekilas Naruto merasa aneh pada rumahnya yang agak gelap. Pas dibuka pintu, tetangga buru-buru datang menahan mereka masuk.

"Tunggu, pak Uzumaki. Saya ingin bicara soal keributan tadi di rumah Anda. Wanita bernama Shion tiba-tiba datang dan bikin keributan. Sepertinya Shion memarahi anak-anak Anda." Naruto dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati. "Lalu, anak-anak Anda setengah jam yang lalu pergi. Katanya pergi ke Sapporo."

"Tempat ibu?"

"Sapporo? Jauh sekali dari sini. Apa mereka punya uang, Naruto?" tanya Hinata semakin merasa khawatir. Dadanya berdegup kencang, takut anak-anak polos itu mengalami bahaya sebelum tiba di Sapporo.

"Tadi saya lihat anak-anak Anda bawa tas besar. Mereka sepertinya mempunyai perlengkapan banyak untuk sampai ke Sapporo." Tetangga itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Tenang saja, anak-anak Anda pasti selamat sampai tujuan. Mereka anak-anak luar biasa setelah Anda membawanyanya kemari delapan tahun yang lalu ke rumah ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Tetangga berjenis kelamin wanita tua setengah baya melempar pandangan pada Hinata, tersenyum juga. "Nona Hyuuga, Anda akan tahu dari tuan Uzumaki. Biarlah dia yang memberitahumu."

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Naruto tersenyum sahabat pada wanita dikenalnya baik. Teman ibunya sewaktu berada di Tokyo. Wanita itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sama-sama, anakku." Tetangga tersebut balik badan kemudian berkata lagi. "Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu. Dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Ma-maksudnya itu apa, Naruto?" Hinata hampir bingung pada kalimat-kalimat tetangga tua tersebut. Setiap kata-katanya tidak pernah sekalipun diceritakan sebenarnya oleh Naruto. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi, Naruto sudah menggamit tangan Hinata.

"Ayo, kita ke Sapporo."

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Chapter dua sudah selesai. Rasanya baru minggu lalu saya publish chapter pertama. Maaf, agak GAJE. Semoga tidak GAJE. Saya hanya manusia biasa banyak kekurangan belum mencapai kesempurnaan. Ngomong-ngomong, saya berterima kasih pada review yang masuk. Untuk yang no login, saya balas di sini saja, ya. ^^  
- **Guest: **Hn? O.o  
- **MR: **Makasih, makasih ^^  
- **MORPH: **Sudah, kok, di chapter ini. Tunggu chapter terakhir, ya! ^^  
- **Nitya-chan: **Sudah update. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir. ^^  
-** YadiNHLsejati: **Apakah ini sudah update cepat? Dimohon untuk tidak panggil sy senpai. Panggil saja sy Zecka.  
**- Guest: **GOOD! Keren banget! (y)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review fic saya ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang, ya! ^_^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 25 July 2013


	3. Siapa ayah mereka?

Jarak Sapporo dari Tokyo memang sangat jauh. Butuh 12 jam sampai ke sana, karena letak Sapporo berada di wilayah pulau Hokkaido dan itu adalah merupakan ibukota Hokkaido. Jadi, hanya setengah dari wilayah Jepang. Kalau pesawat, tentunya pasti cepat sampai. Tetapi, orang-orang penduduk Jepang lebih suka naik kereta Shinkansen. Lebih praktis. Biarpun itu sangat jauh.

Buat anak-anak masih berusia delapan atau tujuh tahun, perjalanan jauh itu bukan biasa untuk anak seumuran mereka. Mereka sudah dilatih oleh orang tua. Semenjak mereka kecil, nenek mereka yang mengajarkan cara naik kendaraan. Biarpun mereka baru pertama kali naik Shinkansen.

Butuh sehari untuk bisa sampai ke Sapporo. Tetapi, apakah mereka mengerti alamat nenek Kushina di Sapporo? Sapporo itu luas. Wilayah Hokkaido yang sering disebut wilayah dingin memang sangat luas karena itu adalah sebuah pulau.

Akhirnya dua bocah perempuan itu memberanikan dirinya untuk ikut naik kereta Shinkansen. Itu adalah kereta cepat. Menembus beberapa kota selama sehari. Walau harus pindah stasiun. Setidaknya, dua bocah yang siap menempuh perjalanan jauh tetap menemui sang nenek bagaimanapun resikonya.

Di stasiun di kota Tokyo sebagai saksi bisu petualangan mereka menerjang kota-kota yang ada di negara Jepang menuju Sapporo. Inilah dua anak perempuan yang bernama Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Ino.

"Kakak, apa benar tidak apa-apa buat kita pergi ke Sapporo tanpa orang dewasa?" tanya bocah perempuan berambut kuning pendek duduk sambil memangku tas ranselnya. Wajahnya sedih harus meninggalkan ayah yang senantiasa membesarkannya selama ini.

Lengan Karin memeluk bahu Ino, menenangkan. "Tenang saja. Selama ada kakak, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya saja sama kakakmu ini."

"Tapi... aku baru merasakan kehilangan karena tidak ada ayah di samping kita." Ino menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan tangisan yang membelenggunya.

Karin diam sejenak. Hatinya juga pilu. Baru pertama kali mereka meninggalkan orang terkasih yang biasanya menemani mereka ke mana pun mereka pergi. Karin mendekatkan tubuh Ino ke sampingnya. "Aku juga begitu, Ino..."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Karin. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, kak Karin? Mumpung ayah belum tahu kita pergi."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ino!" bentak Karin marah. "Aku tidak mau mengangkat wajahku melihat ayah yang telah membohongi kita. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak mau..."

Ino melihat air mata Karin yang tertumpah ruah. Ino terisak. "Jangan nangis, kakak. Maafkan aku karena mengajak kakak kembali. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Tangan Karin mengusap puncak kepala Karin. "Adikku sayang, aku tidak memarahimu. Aku hanya memarahi diriku sendiri." Didorong kepala Ino ke sisinya. "Maafkan kakak karena membentakmu."

"Huu... huu..." Ino menyeka air matanya, berbisik, "ayah..."

Suara pengumuman menandakan kereta telah tiba di stasiun di Tokyo. Karin dan Ino yang duduk di ruang tunggu, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kereta sana. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, Ino dan Karin berharap Naruto segera mengejar mereka dan mengajak mereka pulang. Itu harapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Take Me For You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING:**OOC, AU, miss typo, konyol, aneh, deskripsi seadanya tidak berbelit-belit.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk panggilan terakhir untuk tuan Uzumaki Naruto dan nyonya Hyuuga Hinata. Tolong di persilakan masuk ke dalam pesawat Hokkaido Airlines sekarang juga."

Sebuah suara pengumuman penting dari pengeras suara untuk lelaki berambut kuning emas dan gadis berambut biru panjang yang tengah berlari masuk ke dalam kabin pesawat disambut panik oleh pramugari yang menunggu di sana.

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?" Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Anda sudah telat setengah jam. Lekas Anda masuk dan cari tempat duduk Anda dan isteri Anda."

"Uhm... maaf... Gadis di samping saya bukan..."

"Tolong jangan ditunda lagi." Pramugari itu meminta pegawai untuk menutup pintu besar menuju lorong masuk pesawat seperti cacing. "Berikan tiket Anda. Biar saya mencari tempat di mana Anda duduk."

Lelaki berambut jabrik kuning emas menyerahkan dua tiket kepada pramugari tersebut. Lelaki dan gadis ini tidak terlalu banyak membawa barang. Hanya seadanya saja. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu buru-buru berangkat.

Setelah sampai di dalam pesawat yang penumpangnya yang lumayan banyak, pula. Dua pasangan ini diantarkan ke tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Pramugari juga membuka bagasi di atas kursi dan membantu lelaki itu mengangkat tas miliknya dan milik gadis di sampingnya.

"Nah, Anda silakan duduk. Anda sekalian jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengaman. Pesawat ini akan tinggal landas." Kedua pasangan itu mengangguk berterima kasih. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati penerbangan ini."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Lelaki berwajah rubah menyeka keringat yang ada di pelipis dan keningnya. "Fiuhh... aku kira kita terlambat." Menoleh ke arah gadis yang menutupi wajahnya lewat poninya. Jadi, ekspresinya tidak terlihat. "Menegangkan bukan, Hinata?"

"A-aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal luar biasa seperti ini," sahut gadis dipanggil Hinata menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh panjang. "A.. aku serasa sudah mati."

"Aku sering diajak begini bersama ibuku. Tentu aku tidak terlalu tegang." Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Ini membuat Hinata kalut dan takjub pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Coba kalau kemarin kita pergi, pasti kita bisa mengejar mereka." Hinata merasa serba salah karena tidak mengejar kedua anak yang sudah dianggap anak kandungnya sendiri. Tetapi saat mengejar, Hinata dihalang oleh sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan berwajah dingin. Hinata jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Malah aku dihadang Sakura."

"Sepertinya sahabatmu itu menyayangi dirimu, ya?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran soal sahabat Hinata yang bernama Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum sambil memasang sabuk pengaman diikuti oleh Naruto. "Aku yatim piatu sejak kecil. Makanya aku tinggal di panti asuhan di mana Sakura juga tinggal di sana. Di sana juga kami bersahabat dan saat besar, kami mulai bekerja."

Mata Naruto membesar. Kaget. Terkejut. Yang penting bikin dia syok. "Yatim piatu?"

"Iya. Aku kehilangan orang tuaku sejak aku masih berumur empat tahun. Aku saja tidak kenal wajah orang tuaku. Aku juga kehilangan kakakku waktu aku berumur lima tahun." Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Hanya Sakura-lah keluargaku. Hanya dia."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat dan gemetaran di pegangan kursi pesawat. Menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu."

Tangan Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto hingga rasa gemetaran itu menghilang seketika. "Kamu tidak salah apa-apa, Naruto. Mungkin kamu hanya kaget saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ditarik tangan Hinata dan dipeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Wajah Hinata dibenamkan di dada Naruto dan kepala Naruto di dagu Hinata. "Aku akan menggantikan orang tuamu. Aku akan menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Kalau bisa, setelah semua masalah terselesaikan, kita akan menikah!"

Kelopak mata Hinata yang berwarna perak menumpahkan air bening. Air itu jatuh dan membasahi pipi dan kain kemeja Naruto. Dicengkram erat-erat kain tersebut, mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Naruto."

Suasana mengharukan dan romantis mendapat pandangan dari para penumpang yang duduk di samping, depan dan belakang mereka. Para pramugari tadinya bersiap-siap untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, mendekati mereka dan berkacak pinggang. Kakinya diketuk di atas karpetnya pesawat.

"Ehem!"

Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Hinata mengusap air matanya. Naruto merapikan kemejanya yang kusut, kembali rapi. Mereka duduk selayaknya duduk biasa. Pramugari itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ekspresinya masih jengkel karena melihat ada penumpang yang lalai dan seenaknya berpelukan di saat pesawat akan lepas landas.

Pesawat itu meninggalkan daratan bandara. Lelaki berambut kuning emas tersenyum sedih karena harus berpisah pada tanah yang membesarkannya. Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu." Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata, memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya merindukan betapa aku menyayangi mereka berdua."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Hinata ingin sekali bertanya soal perihal tentang keuangan Naruto yang katanya menipis. Diangkat kepala Hinata, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Di mana kamu mendapatkan uang banyak untuk membeli tiket kita berdua ke Sapporo?"

"Ah." Naruto mengetuk dagu menggunakan jarinya. "Aku memakai uangku sendiri. Uang tabungan yang dikasih oleh ayahku."

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Itu rahasia. Nanti saja ibuku yang menceritakan soal itu kepadamu." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Sekalian aku memerkenalkanmu padanya dan meminta izin untuk menikahi dirimu."

Wajah Hinata merah merona mirip kepiting rebus yang sudah dimasak. Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya. Dipeluk kepala Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata semakin memerah membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Semakin memerah, semakin manis." Itulah kalimat yang membuat Hinata tidak lupa pada ucapan Naruto. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan jadi orang yang bahagia. Sebentar lagi. Saat menjejaki tanah Hokkaido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai!" seru anak perempuan bernama Ino, meloncat dari kereta. Mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Berbalik ke belakang melihat kakaknya pucat pasi. "Ayo, kak! Kita cari tempat nenek!"

"Tunggu... Ino..." Saat kaki Karin menyentuh tanah Hokkaido, tubuhnya langsung ambruk. Ino terperanjat, karenanya. Tubuh Karin memang lemah terhadap kendaraan perjalanan jauh, misalnya kereta api atau mobil. Kecuali pesawat.

"Kakak kenapa?" Ino berlari ke arah Karin, duduk bersimpuh di depannya. "Kakak mabuk kereta, ya? Kenapa kakak tahan?"

"Ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan nenek Kushina..." Rasa lelah dan lesu menghimpit dirinya yang tidak bisa bangun. Karin memang sering banget lemas jika naik kendaraan jarak jauh. Disentuh lengan adiknya. "Ino, lebih baik kamu cari dulu Nenek. Kakak yakin rumah Nenek ada di sekitar sini."

Ino hampir mau menangis. "Bagaimana dengan kakak? Kakak akan sendirian kalau aku tinggalin."

"Aku... baik-baik saja, adikku..." Keringat mengucur keluar dari pelipisnya. "Cepatlah... cari Nenek."

Ino menyeka air mata yang mau merembes keluar. Ino bangkit berdiri dan balik badan. Meninggalkan sang kakak terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. Ngantuk membanjiri matanya. Dia tertidur pulas tanpa tahu soal ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi.

Keluar dari stasiun JR Hokkaido, Ino terburu-buru keluar. Pas keluar, Ino hampir disemperet sama kendaraan berjenis mobil. Ino tersandung ke belakang karena kaget pada kejadian itu. Lutut Ino terluka dan berdarah. Ino meringis kesakitan dan memanggil nama Naruto dengan sebutan ayah.

"Huuu... ayah..." Air mata pun tertumpah ruah. "Aku... takuut..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengar suara aneh di tengah keramaian orang di Bandara Hokkaido, lelaki berambut kuning emas menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perasaan jadi tidak enak karena memikirkan anak-anaknya yang sudah dianggap anak-anaknya sendiri. Ditekan dadanya kuat-kuat, jantungnya jadi berbunyi kencang seraya mobil melaju kencang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sedari tadi bingung melihat Naruto yang aneh. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sembari menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Benar, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Hanya saja..." perasaan tidak enak masih saja berkecamuk. Dikaitkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari Hinata dan menariknya keluar dari bandara. Hinata jadi terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah pacarnya satu ini.

Langkah cepat ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya. Jadi ditepisnya tangan Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

Seruan Hinata membuat Naruto sontak mundur. Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak enak. "Begini, Hinata... aku tidak ingin kamu salah paham pada tindakanku ini yang terkesan terburu-buru. Aku mengkhawatirkan kedua anak itu, aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Karin."

"Ada apa dengan Karin?" Terlintas sudah kalimat Naruto yang menjelaskan kenapa dia jadi seperti itu. Makanya Hinata jadi bertanya seperti ini.

"Karin itu suka mabuk perjalanan. Sering dipaksa studi tur bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak mau. Akhirnya setelah dipaksa terus menerus, Karin mau. Sesaat pertama memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Setelah pulang, Karin jadi sering muntah-muntah. Dan tidak masuk sekolah dalam tiga minggu."

"Astaga." Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saking kagetnya. Dicengkram kemeja Naruto, dan mengguncangnya. "Ayo, Naruto! Kita cepat-cepat ke tempat ibumu. Aku yakin, mereka sekarang berada di sana."

"Iya, Hinata." Digamit tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi seraya mengkhawatirkan buah hatinya. Sekalian juga menarik tas-tasnya yang tadi dibantu oleh para buruh yang mengangkutnya ke mobil taksi.

Kedua insan ini melaju ke kota Sappooro dengan menggunakan taksi. Rasa khawatir dan takut kembali menghujani benak Naruto. Karena merasa cemas, Hinata membiarkan kepala Naruto bersandar di pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Aku berharap mereka juga baik-baik saja."

Lelaki berambut durian ini terasa tenang setelah disandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata. Ada seulas senyuman di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduuh..." Bocah berusia tujuh tahun terjatuh di atas jalanan aspal yang keras, membuat bocah kecil tidak berdaya babak belur akibat banyaknya luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaian-pakaiannya yang tadi bersih, sekarang jadi kotor. "Sakiitt..."

Dipegang luka-luka yang terpampang jelas di siku, lutut, betis dan lengan juga pipinya. Memang tadi Ino yang merupakan namanya jatuh terus menerus. Itu dikarenakan dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui neneknya. Ada bekas air mata di pipinya yang kotor. Ino mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sembab.

"Ugh... aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau sendiri di sini." Dipeluk lengan Ino dan menangis dalam diam. "Huuu... kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti kakak Karin?"

Hujan muncul di atas langit berawan gelap. Tetesan demi tetesan menghujani kulit sensitif akibat luka karena jatuh tersebut. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menangis meneteskan ke pipinya. Air hujan ini juga membersihkan serpihan kotor di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Ayah... Nenek... Kak Karin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh lemas Karin tadi jatuh di sisi kereta api, sekarang berada di bangku stasiun Sapporo. Karin memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit, juga kepada kepalanya masih pening. Sejenak matanya berkunang-kunang, tetapi hal itu semakin berkurang karena dirinya tidak sakit lagi seperti tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru. Wajahnya berkumis, sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Karin jadi terlonjak dan berlari memeluk lelaki berambut biru mirip Naruto tersebut.

"Ayah!" teriak Karin menerjang lelaki itu dengan sebuah pelukan. Lelaki itu sontak mundur ke belakang, karena lelaki itu terkejut tiba-tiba saja ada anak memeluknya dan memanggilnya 'ayah'.

"Tu-tunggu, Nak. Kenapa kamu memanggilku ayah?" tanya lelaki tersebut mendorong tubuh Karin. Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat lelaki ini jadi salah tingkah. Diambil sapu tangan di saku celananya. "Hei, hei... kenapa jadi menangis?"

"Habisnya... Paman mirip ayahku..." Karin mengusap-usap matanya yang berlinang air mata. Bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun membungkuk dan menangis meraung-raung. Lelaki itu jadi tidak tega.

"Hmm... begini saja, anak manis. Paman akan membawamu pulang ke rumah paman. Tenang saja, paman tidak tinggal sendiri. Ada ibu paman di sana." Lelaki berambut biru mengusap punggung Karin. Karin jadi lemas karena perutnya masih melilit akibat mabuk perjalanan tadi. "Sepertinya keadaanmu tidak baik dari tadi. Paman akan mengajakmu ke tempat Paman."

Lelaki itu menggendong tubuh mungil Karin dan membawanya keluar dari stasiun. Hujan mengguyur wilayah Sapporo membuat lelaki itu memanggil taksi di seberang jalan sana. Lelaki itu sungguh beruntung, karena ada taksi di seberang sana, jadinya lelaki itu memanggil dengan sebelah tangannya. Taksi itu pun menyeberang dan berhenti di depan lelaki itu dan Karin berada di gendongannya.

"Nah, kita pulang bersama paman. Tidak apa-apa, paman tidak menyakitimu. Entah kenapa..."

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam taksi. Taksi pun melaju ke tempat yang disebutkan lelaki yang menggendong Karin. Taksi melaju tanpa mengetahui ada anak kecil yang berjalan sempoyongan di tengah hujan. Taksi melewati anak itu. Jarak lelaki itu dan anak kecil di luar sana sama. Mungkin tidak terlihat karena anak itu terus saja jatuh. Suara hujan dan mobil berderu tidak mendengar suara rintihan dan tangisan dari gadis mungil bernama Ino.

Taksi melaju, tetapi lelaki itu merasakan dentuman jantung di dalam tubuhnya. Menahan napas dan mengeluarkannya. Tadi dia memang sesak napas, namun berubah karena mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aneh. Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan, ya?" Ditatap jalanan yang terus saja diguyur hujan. "Hujan jadi deras dan entah kenapa aku takut pada satu hal."

Karin yang ada di pangkuannya dan wajahnya dibenamkan di dada lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto, mengigau pelan, menyebut nama orang tidak dikenal lelaki tersebut. "I... no..."

"Ino? Anak ini sepertinya memanggil nama Ino?" Dielus-elus punggung Karin agar Karin tidak bermimpi buruk. Karin jadi tenang karena lembutnya tangan yang di punggungnya. Karin kembali nyenyak di pelukan lelaki tersebut. Dan itu pun membuatnya bergumam menyebut nama...

"Ayah... Naruto..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan membasahi keduanya. Mereka sekarang berada di depan rumah mungil namun besar dilihat oleh Hinata. Lelaki berambut kuning emas menepuk kemejanya yang basah karena hujan, menarik gadis di dekatnya masuk ke dalam. Tas-tas yang diantarkan oleh supir taksi di depan pintu rumah sembari meminta bayaran dari Naruto. Naruto memberikannya dan taksi itu pun pergi melaju.

Sebelum Naruto mengetuk pintu, seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari sana. Naruto dan wanita tersebut kaget. Mereka sama-sama terbelalak kaget karena orang tersayang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Naruto..." Wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina memegang kedua pipi dari kedua sisi. Ditarik tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya. "Akhirnya ibu bisa bertemu denganmu, anakku."

"Aku juga, Bu."

Mata Kushina tertangkap ke arah gadis muda bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Wajah Kushina berbinar-binar. Dilepaskan pelukan Naruto dan meraih pipi Hinata, meneliti dari atas bawah. "Aduhai... kamu begitu mirip denganku semasa muda." Kushina memukul lengan Naruto hingga Naruto jadi merintih. "Kamu itu tidak bilang-bilang sama ibu kalau kamu punya pacar. Aduuh... rasanya tidak sabar lagi punya cucu selain dua cucu kesayangan Bibi."

"Ah, soal Ino dan Karin..." Naruto mau menanya soal kedua anak-anaknya yang katanya pergi ke Sapporo demi menemui Kushina, tetapi Kushina menghentikan kalimat-kalimatnya karena Kushina mau memberitahukan soal rahasia terpendam.

"Ibu ingin bilang... tentang Menma..."

"Menma? Kakak?" Mata lebar Naruto terpancar. Jiwanya bergejolak. Sudah lama sekali kakak tersayangnya menghilang selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali. Dikiranya dia sudah meninggal bersama ayah kandung di sebuah kecelakaan, tetapi itu belum terbukti.

"Iya." Kushina mengangguk. "Dia akan datang ke tempat ibu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu." Kushina bertepuk tangan. "Dan akhirnya, kita bisa berkumpul lagi!"

Baru saja Naruto mau mengatakan sesuatu, taksi muncul di depan pagar mereka. Barang-barang tidak terlalu banyak, diletakkan di depan kaki-kaki ketiganya. Kushina jadi bersemangat. Naruto cemas. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya bingung di tempat.

Sosok lelaki berambut biru berwajah sama dengan Naruto keluar. Naruto jadi kaget dan berteriak. "Ah!"

"Ada apa, anakku?" tanya Kushina terlonjak kaget pada teriakan Naruto yang menggema. Naruto tidak memedulikan pertanyaan ibunya. Mungkin Kushina menganggap Naruto kaget karena lelaki yang bernama Menma berada di depannya makanya berteriak seperti itu, namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Naruto berlari mendekati Menma dan anak di gendongannya di tengah guyuran hujan. Kemeja Naruto jadi basah, tetapi dia tidak memedulikannya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah anak di gendongan Menma.

"Karin!" Naruto sontak mengambil Karin di gendongan Menma. Menma jadi terpaksa memberikannya dalam hati yang tidak bisa menerima. Entah karena apa. Karin terbangun karena dinginnya hujan yang menghujani tubuhnya. Sempat terpejam kemudian terbuka lagi, sosok Naruto berada di depan matanya.

"Ayah!" Karin memeluk Naruto di tengah hujan. Hinata yang ada di depan pintu, berlari menghampiri Karin dan Naruto kemudian memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja." Naruto mencium pipi, dahi dan kembali ke pipi. Ditempelkan pipi keduanya dan mengeluarkan rasa sedih dan rindu di benaknya. "Ayah tidak mau kalian pergi. Ayah minta maaf tidak bilang-bilang sesuatu kepadamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja." Karin melingkari tangannya di leher Naruto kemudian mencium pipi Naruto. Karin juga tidak lupa pada Hinata, mengulurkan tangan agar Hinata juga memeluknya. Hinata membalasnya. Mereka berpelukan bersama-sama. "Aku tidak peduli sama masa laluku dan Ino. Yang penting aku bersama kalian, aku bahagia."

"Iya, sayang..."

Hinata jadi berlinang air mata pada pemandangan haru ayah dan anak. Mereka tadinya bertengkar karena ucapan seorang Shion, namun berubah sekejap karena sebuah cinta keluarga yang begitu hangat. Baru saja terlintas di kedua mata peraknya, sebuah sosok mungil sempoyongan menuju ke arah tempat ini. Hinata menyipitkan mata, siapa orang tersebut di tengah hujan seperti ini. Kaget. Sekaligus terkejut. Pucat pasi. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berteriak,

"INO!"

Hinata berlari ke tempat Ino. Tubuh bocah mungil tersebut terjatuh di atas aspal berlumuran air hujan. Naruto dan Karin kaget setengah terkejut melihat Hinata memeluk bocah yang adalah Ino, keluarga mereka. Mau tidak mau, Naruto menggendong tubuh Karin dan membawanya ke tempat Hinata dan Ino.

"INO! Kamu tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

"Ayah..." Ino tergulai lemas. Demam menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Hinata bisa merasakannya. "Akhirnya aku... bisa menemukan rumah nenek.. Ayah ada di sini bersama kak Karin... Aku... senang..."

Mata Ino terpejam. Naruto dan Karin cemas langsung seketika. Naruto menatap Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk membawanya ke dokter. "Hinata! Kita harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit!"

Baru saja mereka bangun, Menma berada di depan mereka, menghadang langkah mereka. Naruto jadi membentak kakaknya yang sudah lama menghilang itu.

"Mau apa kakak menghalangi kami?!" bentak Naruto dengan suara kerasnya. Menma hanya diam. Lelaki mirip dengan Naruto melihat bocah yang pingsan di pelukan Hinata, lalu memandang Naruto.

"Aku bisa merawatnya. Aku seorang dokter anak."

Akhirnya Naruto senang karena ada seorang yang bisa menolong Ino dan juga Karin tanpa harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Kushina. Kushina yang kasihan melihat anak-anaknya jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada mereka berdua perihal siapa orang tua Ino dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Menma sudah memberikan antibiotik kepada Ino. Ino jadi tenang dan tertidur nyenyak berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Menma. Tidak ada gejala yang membuat Ino jadi sakit-sakitan. Hanya kelelahan dan demam karena hujan. Luka-luka yang ada di setiap tubuhnya, diobati oleh Menma dengan balutan perban dan berbagai obat pereda luka.

Menma sudah membersihkan setiap perlengkapannya, masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Kushina. Karin yang tidak mau lepas dari Naruto, duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil Naruto menyuapi Karin. Karin jadi terharu melihat ayahnya kembali di sisinya tanpa menanyakan tentang sebuah masa lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Nenek tahu alasan kamu datang ke sini karena kamu ingin mengetahui siapa ayah kandungmu, bukan?" tanya Kushina tersenyum kecil. Naruto menunda menyuapi Karin. Karin menelan ludah dan memeluk Naruto, takut Naruto akan pergi jauh darinya. Hinata di sampingnya mengelus punggung Karin, menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau aku harus menjauh dari ayahku yang sekarang," sahut Karin terus melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menguatkan pelukannya.

"Sayang, ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ayah akan ada di sini bersamamu bersama bibi Hinata."

Karin menarik kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. "Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya."

"Baiklah." Kushina mendesah lega. "Sebelum itu, nenek perkenalkan pamanmu sekaligus ayahmu sebenarnya padamu Karin, Uzumaki Menma."

"Apa?!"

Keterkejutan dari tiga orang membuat mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh. Menma juga kaget soalnya dia baru tahu hal sebenarnya di mulut ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina tahu di dalam hati Menma, melanjutkan ceritanya. Kushina menatap Karin yang masih melebarkan matanya, penasaran.

"Sejak nenek dan ayahmu menemukan kalian di taman beberapa tahun yang lalu, nenek mengenalnya saat ada surat di samping keranjang Ino. Di situ ada nama ibu kalian yang sebenarnya, ibu yang membawa kalian ke taman padahal sebenarnya membawa kalian ke tempat nenek. Waktu itu, nenek merasakan yakin kalau hilangnya Menma, anak nenek dan saudara ayahmu dikarenakan dia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang paling dicintainya. Namun, wanita itu meninggal dunia akibat dua orang penjahat yang merampok ibumu.

"Nama perampok itu adalah Konan dan pacarnya, Nagato." Karin menelan ludah. Nama orang disebutkan neneknya sama diucapkan oleh Shion. "Untung saja ibu kalian berhasil menyelamatkan kalian. Nenek mengetahuinya oleh tetangga di dekat rumah ibu kalian. Makanya nenek berada di sini untuk menenangkan diri." Kushina menoleh ke arah Menma yang ekspresinya entah apa maksudnya. "Karena kematiannya yang tidak wajar, kamu tidak tahu dia hamil dan akhirnya kamu ke luar negeri demi melupakan masa lalumu yang kelam."

"Ibu..."

"Akhirnya ibu dan adikmu merawat Ino dan Karin selayaknya keluarga kami sendiri. Naruto menyayangi Ino dan Karin seperti anaknya sendiri. Apalagi Naruto sudah menemukan pasangan hidup." Kushina bisa melihat Hinata memerah, menunduk malu. "Ibu berharap setelah ibu menceritakan semuanya, tidak ada satu pun perebutan hak asuh."

Menma tersenyum. "Ibu... alasan aku datang ke sini, karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan ayah. Aku menyesalinya. Aku egois, sehingga aku meninggalkan keluargaku hanya karena seorang wanita. Tapi, aku senang. Aku bisa bertemu anak-anakku di sini. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, Naruto adalah adikku, dia bisa menjaga anak-anakku dengan baik."

"Jadi, kamu meremehkanku?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menma mencibir dan saling menggoda. Diraih tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangannya juga mencium pipi Karin. "Aku bisa menjaga keluargaku dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Aku bangga padamu, adikku."

Karin terdiam. Sejak cerita tersebut, Karin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, Hinata tidur bersama Kushina. Naruto tidur bersama Ino. Hanya Karin yang berada di ruang tengah, terdiam lama. Karin juga tidak tahu ada seorang lelaki duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu marah pada paman?"

Karin tersentak kaget. Karin minggir agak menjauh dari Menma. Menma hanya tersenyum simpul saja. "A-apa paman mau mengajak kami pergi jauh dari ayah?"

"Tidaklah." Menma menggeleng cepat. "Paman senang bisa melihat kalian tumbuh dewasa di tangan adikku yang polos dan lugu. Padahal ayah kalian itu tidak tahu cara merawat anak-anak. Tingkahnya polos begitu, apalagi sifatnya sering sekali menabung dan sederhana."

"Ooh... paman tahu juga, toh?" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, manggut-manggut. "Lalu, apalagi yang paman ketahui tentang ayah?"

"Ayahmu itu tidak tertarik dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi, baru sekarang dia tertarik. Mungkin kata nenek kalian, banyak perempuan mengincar keluarga Uzumaki, makanya dia berhati-hati mencari pasangan hidup." Karin mengangguk, senang. "Katanya ibu, kalian datang ke sini karena orang bernama Shion?"

"Paman tahu?" Sembari bertanya, Karin menatap Menma. Menma tersenyum karena tidak dicuekin. "Bagaimana paman mengetahuinya?"

"Karena dia adalah mantan pacarku. Dan dia juga salah satu orang yang menyebabkan ibumu meninggal." Karin menahan napas. "Tapi, untunglah tidak mengenai kalian karena ada Naruto. Naruto itu hebat. Anak cerdik yang bisa mengatasi segalanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin senang.

"Iya. Setelah kalian pulang nanti, akan ada berita yang membuat kalian senang." Menma mengacak-acak rambut merah Karin. Karin tersenyum malu. Tidak ada rasa gugup dan kecemasan di hatinya. "Paman bukan berarti tidak menerima kalian, tapi paman yakin di tangan Naruto kalian baik-baik saja."

Sontak saja, Karin memeluk pinggang Menma. Membenamkannya di dada bidang Menma. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku..." Diangkat kepalanya. "...ayah."

Menma tertawa dan membalas pelukan Karin. Di balik pintu tersembunyi, Kushina tersenyum lega karena tidak ada pertikaian dan perebutan. Ke depannya akan ada masa depan membentang yang membuat keluarga jadi kuat. Kushina menghilang dari balik pintu.

Menma melepaskan pelukannya dari Karin. "Nah, lebih baik kamu tidur."

"Bolehkah aku tidur dengan ayah Menma?" tanya Karin memohon. Menma langsung tertawa dan digendongnya Karin ke kamar tidurnya di lantai atas. "Boleh saja. Asal jangan bilang kepada ayahmu, ya. Ayah Menma yakin kalau dia akan iri pada ayah Menma."

"Aku janji." Karin mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk V, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Menma. Mereka pun tertidur bersama selayaknya ayah dan anak yang lama hilang. Tetapi, Karin lebih menginginkan Naruto sebagai ayah kandungnya bersama gadis yang sebentar lagi jadi ibunya sendiri.

**.**

**,**

**,**

**.**

Sejak semalam, keluarga ini tadinya kaku berubah jadi hangat. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Yang ada hanya rasa cemburu ditimbulkan oleh Naruto iri pada Menma karena Karin lebih memilihnya. Untunglah Karin bisa meredanya. Ino juga sembuh dari demamnya dan memeluk Naruto erat-erat dan tidak mau melepaskan. Karin iri pada Ino yang seenaknya.

Hinata juga diterima baik oleh Kushina dan Menma. Mereka berdua berharap Hinata bisa menjaga buah hatinya baik-baik beserta cucu-cucunya. Mereka juga berharap akan ada cucu selanjutnya. Kushina menanti saat itu membuat Hinata merona malu. Naruto jadi kelabakan menyetujui permintaan ibunya.

"Ibu! Hentikan! Jangan membuat Hinata menjadi malu begitu!" seru Naruto menghalangi Kushina yang siap melahap Hinata yang terus saja menunduk malu. Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping dan menggamit tangan Hinata.

"Sayangku Hinata, ibu akan ke tempat ayahmu dan membuat dia menyetujuinya. Asal kamu tahu, lamaran ibu untuk anak ibu itu ampuh sekali. Jadi keluargamu tidak akan berkutik, deh. Hahahaha..." Kushina mengedipkan sebelah mata, sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Hinata.

Naruto menganga dan menunduk lemas. Menma terkikik geli. Karin dan Ino senang setengah mati, mereka loncat-loncat riang. Hinata juga senang bisa bersama Naruto ke depannya.

Kushina membawa cucu-cucunya pergi ke taman bersama Menma. Mereka berniat meninggalkan keduanya sendiri tanpa ada mengganggu. Hinata dan Naruto sekarang berduaan. Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dan menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mencium Hinata. Pagutan ciuman yang bikin mereka terpesona. Lumatan ciuman paling lama tidak memedulikan orang sekitar.

"Aku sayang padamu, Hinata." Di sela-sela ciuman, Naruto membisikkan di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata memerah.

"Aku juga sayang padamu."

Naruto tersenyum pada jawaban Hinata. Dicium kembali bibir Hinata. Sebuah lumatan terus menerus dilakukan, merangsang otak agar mereka bersatu. Hati mereka bergejolak. Indahnya pasangan ini membuat keempat orang tadinya pergi, merekam momen terindah ini.

"Woaaa... _hot_..." Kushina merekam adegan tersebut memakai kameranya. Menma yang cemas, menutup kedua mata anak-anak kandungnya memakai kedua tangannya. Tanpa meminta pamit, Menma menarik Ino dan Karin yang terus saja meronta.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat adegan begituan. Awas saja, ya!" ancam Menma kepada kedua anak-anaknya juga kepada para pembaca yang di bawah lima belas tahun. "Jangan dicontoh di rumah yang belum menikah."

"Rekam! Rekam lagi!" seru Kushina girang merekam adegan luar biasa itu di kameranya, jadi tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata dan mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Kushina. "Ups! Hehehe..."

"Ibu... berapa kali aku bilang, jangan sekali-sekali merekam adegan itu. Nanti anak-anak lihat bagaimana?" tanya Naruto mencengkram benda disebut kamera itu di tangannya, seolah-olah kamera itu tidak berharga.

"Anak-anak?" Kushina melihat ke belakang. "Sepertinya di bawa pergi oleh Menma..."

_**Syuuung!**_

Naruto berlari secepat kilat ke tempat Menma, Ino dan Karin disusul Hinata. Kushina yang tidak mau sendirian, menahan tangan Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata jadi bengong pada kelakuan aneh Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lebar memerlihatkan gigi rapinya. Wanita berambut merah panjang dua anak tidak bisa mengurangi senyumannya.

"Entah kenapa, kamu mirip sekali dengan Minato. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau ibu memelukmu. Kehidupan cinta kalian sama persis," bisik Kushina di telinga Hinata. Hinata jadi mengerti perihal masa lalu Kushina dan ayah mereka, yang katanya sama. "Pada pandangan pertama, Minato menatap ibu seakan-akan ibu bidadari. Bertatap lama dan tidak bisa terlepaskan."

"Benarkah itu, ibu?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Daripada mengejar Menma, yang sudah pasti akan menggoda Naruto. Lebih baik kita urus keluargamu karena aku tahu siapa keluargamu yang sebenarnya."

Gadis berambut biru panjang sepinggang menggandeng lengan Kushina, "aku setuju, ibu."

Calon mertua dan calon menantu pergi sambil berbincang-bincang, membicarakan pernikahan mereka yang akan dimulai beberapa minggu lagi setelah bertemu orang tua Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto, menemukan Menma di taman dan menarik Ino dan Karin dari tangan Menma membuat Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Menurut Ino dan Karin, tidak ada salahnya memiliki dua Ayah satu ibu. Keluarga ini sangat harmonis sampai mereka dewasa saja. Asalkan jangan bersama Shion yang matre. Tanpa Shion pun mereka bisa berbahagia seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan kosong terlintas di beberapa jalanan yang tidak ramai alias sepi. Rumah-rumah memadamkan lampu dikarenakan sudah saatnya tidur. Tetapi berbagai sebagian orang, itu tidak sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Di balik persembunyian, Shion dan kawan-kawannya keluar. Mereka mengendap-endap demi mengincar rumah Uzumaki tersebut.

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah. Saatnya kita mengambil semua harta keluarga Uzumaki yang berlimpah," ucap Shion kepada teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka menyeringai.

Seperti dikatakan Menma, Naruto sangat cerdik. Cerdiknya adalah saat Shion masuk ke perkarangan, ada sebuah anak panah melaju kencang entah dari mana ke arah Shion. Shion sontak saja menunduk hingga korbannya adalah salah seorang temannya. Tubuh temannya tertancap ke pagar tetangga.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Shion lagi melangkahkan kakinya setelah sampai depan pintu. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada sebuah senjata yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tangan terjulur ke kenop pintu, dan bersentuhan. Tubuh Shion terkena alur listrik.

"Gyaaaa!"

"Ada apa, nona Shion?" Penasaran. Satu per satu teman-teman Shion memegang Shion, mereka juga gemetaran akibat listrik yang berada di kenop pintu.

"Gyaaa!"

Teriakan menggema di telinga orang-orang. Lampu-lampu menyala di setiap rumah. Mereka keluar dari rumah mereka seperti seekor semut. Mereka juga tidak lupa membawa peralatan pertempuran melawan pencuri. Toh, mereka bisa duga kalau akan ada pencuri di malam di mana keluarga Uzumaki pergi ke Sapporo. Mereka juga bisa tebak, yang melakukannya adalah Shion.

"Hayaaaa! Kena kamu!" Tetangga yang sekarang disebut hansip, mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Shion terus saja tersetrum listrik. "Kami bisa tebak, yang suka sekali mengacau memang kamu. Nona pencuri!"

"To... long... ka... mi..." Gara-gara gemetaran, suara Shion ikut gemetaran. Tetangga-tetangga Naruto hanya diam saja. Mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf saja, ya, nona Shion. Kami tidak bisa." Mereka beranggapan kata Naruto, kalau rumah ini akan meledak seiring siapa saja yang tidak kenal masuk ke rumahnya. Untungnya benar. Sedetik kemudian, rumah itu meledak.

_**DUAAAR!**_

Tetangga-tetangga di sini mempunyai beberapa cara yang bisa mengelabui pencuri. Rumah bekas tidak terpakai, mereka cat sedemikian rupa mirip dengan rumah Uzumaki. Jadi, para pencuri yang berniat mencuri barang-barang Uzumaki tidak bisa mengetahuinya, karena Naruto bisa mengantisipasinya. Rumah sesungguhnya Naruto, diselimuti kain hitam. Pencuri bisa tertipu.

Tubuh Shion yang tergeletak hangus karena sebuah ledakan akibat tekanan listrik sangat kuat, bernapas dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tetangga-tetangga puas, jadinya.

"Misi selesai!"

Polisi muncul setelahnya. Mereka menangkap Shion yang tergulai lemas. Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang gosong alias hangus di tempat, bukan berarti mati. Mereka berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jika mereka melakukannya lagi, tetangga-tetangga Naruto bakal menghancurkan tubuh mereka sampai remuk. Mirip dengan kematian, ya?

Inilah kejadian yang membuat kita harus tahu jangan salah langkah. Sekali melangkah, tidak akan bisa melangkah mundur lagi. Tetapi saling memercayai, bisa menyatukan kembali. Membawa dirimu kembali ke padanya.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sudah lama sekali tidak update. Akhirnya bisa update juga. Dan ini terakhir lho. Buat kalian susah payah menunggu, saya berterima kasih. Saya juga berterima kasih yang sudah follow dan favorite ff saya ini. Padahal di dalamnya ada kekurangan semata karena kesalahan saya sendiri. Tapi, kalian mau bisa mengerti keadaannya, itu membuat saya senang. #terharu  
Bagi yang tidak login, saya balas review di sini saja, ya:  
**MR:** Makasih sudah mau membaca. ^^  
**Nitya Chan:** Maaf, lama meng-update-nya. Untung saja bisa tamat.  
**MORPH:** Bisa. Di Jepang, anak-anak bisa naik kereta sendiri jika mau ke luar kota.  
**hanazonorin444:** Makasih... ^^  
**YadiNHLsejati:** Panggil Zecka saja. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga bisa menikmatinya.  
**chinosingkhek:** Chapter terakhir sudah dataaang!  
**abc:** Ini sudah update.  
**Guest:** Hidup NHL :D

Buat yang login, saya balas saja langsung di PM. Sekali terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 08 September 2013


End file.
